candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 417
Level 417 is the seventh level in Soda Swamp, the four hundred and seventeenth level overall and the one hundred and first ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and score at least 30,000 points in 40 moves or less. When you have extra moves in this level, Striped Candy will be automatically made and give you extra points. Difficulty *This level is very hard as there is no strategy. This level depends more on luck than any other level in the game, and to the point where the entire level is just based on luck. There are many meringues on the right hand side with four layers each, and the bottom rows have five layer meringues. It is next to impossible to clear these. There are six tornadoes which will drift around and remove some of them for you, but it all comes down to luck. They can all stay on the left or they can stay on the right and clear a lot. They can also drill holes in the empty spaces in the wall where there is no meringue, making them at once helpful and useless. *Not only that, there are bomb dispensers which spit out bombs on the left frequently. These only have 6 moves on them, so once again, you are left crossing your fingers that the twisters will land on them or there will be an opportunity to get rid of them with a normal switch. *This is also one of the game's only levels where one must ''avoid ''special candies, as they get rid of the twisters, and they are vital to get you through the level (another example of a level where one must avoid special candies is level 275). With five colours, these are quite often created, though. However, horizontal stripes prove to be somewhat helpful. *Basically, this level is luck and nothing else. Stars *1 star: 30,000 points *2 stars: 100,000 points *3 stars: 130,000 points Strategy *Since the tornadoes can randomly go to any space and meringues are in a huge amount, this level is mostly luck. *Ideally, the tornados should spend most of the time at the right half, destroying the meringues. If possible, try not to blast them away through striped candies, including those created by coconut wheels. Eventually, the right half of the board should be playable during the last 15 moves, or else the passing chance will be very slim. *If you notice, the coconut wheels are in marmalade and blocking bomb dispensers, so if possible try to wait to release them because as soon as you do, the bombs start dropping. *Try to combine a coconut wheel with a striped or a color bomb vertically. If playing on iOS, try to get a board where you can create this candy in your first move while releasing the wheel at the same time. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Soda Swamp levels Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with 5-layer meringues Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Hard Levels Category:Levels That Need Luck Category:World Five